


Sister in Arms

by DeepDisiresLonging



Series: Sister in Arms [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dark Magic, F/M, Suggestive Themes, Wrestling, Wyatt swamp magic, teleporting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: Finn is taking a beating in a match with Elias when an old friend shows up. The reader finishes the fight, then argues with Finn about his path in the WWE. Her intended stay hits a snag when Bray Wyatt gets involved and introduces the world to Sister Abigail.





	1. I Know You Best

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t like how the Sister Abigail story is going, so I want to try my hand at it. [Edit: Now I know everyone is sick. They got painted into a corner; I still want to try my own bit.] Also, I’m thinking about trying to work for WWE, and the goal is to get into creative. But I want to see if I can keep up with a wrestling serial and keep it good first. I will really appreciate feedback during this series. I’m not trying to fix what they’re writing, just putting my own spin on it. Any notes you’ve got to help me along, they will all be read and loved. Reblogging the life out of this so I can get more feedback from more people will be awesome!

Finn’s head bounced off the canvas. He groaned and rolled out from under Elias’s impending curb stomp. Though it took some effort, Finn made it to his feet with enough left-over energy to kick Elias in the face over his shoulder. The Balor Club leader rolled over his opponent’s chest, silently begging for the count to be quick.

It was, but not quick enough.

Elias flipped and grabbed Finn by the throat. He threw him into the far turnbuckle, smiling when Finn shouted in pain and fell to his knees. They both knew Finn didn’t have much fight left. Weeks of feuding with Bray had drained the once vibrant Finn; Elias was more than willing to play with the scraps. Elias continued to toy with him, tossing him around the ring with seeming ease.

You heard the announcers over the video playing back-stage. You stood with Kurt Angle, though just off-screen of the camera watching him.

“Elias has got Finn’s number tonight. I haven’t seen Finn looking this defeated since Summer Slam,” one of them said.

“But it’s Finn. He still won that fight, dislocated shoulder and all. I just hope it won’t come that close again.”

You’d heard enough. With a nod to Kurt, you headed to the Gorilla. Music similar enough to Finn’s to make Elias pause in his assault played over the speakers. You burst through the curtain and ran to the ring. You dragged Finn to the edge, then moved him out of the ring.

“Y/N? What are you doing here? I have to get back in there.” He tried to jolt to his feet but fell back holding one of the several sore places on his body. “Don’t do what I think you’re about to do.”

“Too late.”

You left Finn sitting on the floor where he could still see the ring and hopped through the ropes. Elias looked between you and the ref who was getting instructions on his headset.

“You good to finish this fight with her?” he asked. Elias nodded. The ref circled his hand in the air and motioned for the two of you to fight.

Elias smirked as you let the Balor club jacket drop from your shoulders. It had barely hit the floor outside the ring before he was running towards you. He growled when you ducked out of the way. You matched his turn with a high kick to his face. He fell back into the ropes. He rubbed his chin with an impressed grin as he came back to his feet.

You continued to share blows, wearing him down, slowing him down, then speeding up to throw him off rhythm. He was taller and stronger than you, so you kept your blows to mostly kicks, using the bottom rope for an extra height jump when necessary. But he stayed on his feet. Blow after blow thundered into your torso. Your shoulders. You barely avoided one that would have laid you out. Elias stomped off with a growl.

You took his moment of thought to roll him up and keep him under you with all the weight you could.

The bell rung seconds after you released Elias from the three-count. He surged towards you again, but you rolled out under the ropes to Finn’s side. He watched as the two of you backed your way up the ramp. Chants of “Balor Club” filled the air, but you barely heard them.

Backstage you helped Finn to sit on a props box. He slumped against the wall.

“What are ya doin’ here, Y/N? You’re supposed to be home.”

“I’m trying to help out a friend, but he doesn’t seem happy to see me.”

Finn sighed. “I’m happy ta see ya and all, but I didn’t need your help tonight.”

“I know. But what you do need is someone who can help you take a little bit of a break. You’ve been non-stop trying to fight towards the title, but it keeps falling more out of reach the more tired you are.” Finn started to speak but you cut him off. “Tell me I’m wrong.” You stayed standing by his side though you wanted nothing more than to comfort him. Your arms slipped from their crossed position as Finn looked off into space.

“What am I doing here, Y/N? Since coming back, I can’t seem to keep it together long enough to be much of a threat to anybody.”

“You’re letting your conscience rule you. That was fine when we were still in training and had to be willing to talk to one another the next day, but that won’t work here.”

“I don’t wanna release the demon. Despite what I told Bray, the demon is more pow’rful than the man. I may have created ‘im out of my drive and determination, but all of that feels like it’s slippin’ away. If I lose much more, I don’t want anyone to see a weakened Demon King.” Finn’s shoulders slumped further than they were before. You breathed through the tightness in your chest seeing him carry the weight on his soul.

“Why didn’t you call me?”

“You were livi’ yer life. I wanted you to be my last resort if the king failed.” Finn sighed. “I’m sorry, Y/N. I should‘ve called you.”

“Yeah, you should have. But we’re past that. Now to get you on your feet again. First, you are going to sleep. I don’t care if I have to knock you out, and you know I can.” You smiled as Finn chuckled in agreement. “In the morning I’m going to find us a place for you to get a real breakfast. Then you’re going to show me around town, relax a bit.”

“I can’t stop training.”

“I know. Trust me, the boys sent me with a list of things for you to do to get that drive and determination back. Deal?”

“What deal? What are you getting out of this?”

“I don’t have to watch my best friend get his ass kicked by people feeding off his exhaustion. And I’ll get to beat up a few of them till your back to full power. Already talked to Angle.”

“Wait, you’re comin’ to Raw? To stay?”

“Short contract. I’m here as long as you need me. And don’t think you’re gonna get rid of me before then. You’re stuck with me Balor, whether you like it or—” Finn cut off your rant with a tight hug around your waist. You rubbed up and down his back, feeling the tension ease out of them already.

“Thanks, Y/N. Really.” He pulled away and beamed up at you. “So… what do you want to see tomorrow?”


	2. Enemies Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miz invites you to Miz TV for an interview about your entrance last week. He asks harmless questions, until Elias shows up. Things take an unexpected turn when words and fists begin to fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s part two! Again, I’m putting my own spin on things. Next week is going to get interesting, so stay tuned. For specific notes I’m hoping for, am I getting Miz, Elias, and Finn’s voices right? Please let me know what you think so far with comments and kudos. Enjoy!

“Awesome!”

Miz and Curtis Axel made their way to the ring, basking in the pop Miz always received. Love or hate him, Miz was good at his job; you couldn’t deny it. Curtis double checked the placement of the chairs as Miz spoke through the motions of the opening of the show.

“While Sheamus and Ceasaro are on Shield Patrol, I am here tonight to talk to the person that has the WWE universe buzzing with questions. She mysteriously appeared last week out of nowhere, completely unknown, right? Perhaps. We’ll answer that in just a minute. Now give a warm welcome to my quest this evening, Y/N Y/L/N.”

You entered to the same music as before. Miz and Curtis gave you a firm handshake upon your entrance into the ring. Miz motioned to a chair and mic before the men took their positions.

“Y/N, thank you for coming. I have to say, your arrival here at Raw was… unexpected to say the least. Any opening comments on that?”

“Thank you for having me, Miz. And Curtis.” You took a deep breath. “I came to help out a friend. I said as much last week.”

“How is the Balor Club leader?”

You smiled. “He’s good. Always has been. But now he’s actually gotten eight hours or so of sleep at night. He’ll be back to kicking ass in no time.”

Miz encouraged the cheers and applause. “That is all and good, Y/N. But You also said that you had an agreement with Kurt Angle to… ‘beat up a few’ of Finn’s rivals. Who all is included on your vendetta agenda?” He grinned from under his sunglasses, smugly waiting.

“Well, I’m going to play it by ear. Week to week. Nothing crazy hopefully unless someone really has a problem with me being here.”

“Fair enough. How long have you known Finn?”

Origin story time. “I’m actually from the states, but when I was young we moved to Ireland for my dad’s job. I met Finn then and we bonded over our childhood obsession with wrestling. We were each other’s first pins in training.” You paused with a smile as the audience gave a cute reaction. “I moved back to the states shortly before he left for Japan, and we met back up here when he signed with WWE. I’ve been doing my own thing and supporting Finn as he’s done his.”

“Simple as that?”

“Simple as that.”

“Hard questions aside, Y/N, what kind of music do you like?” Miz waited while you laughed through the confusion. “Seriously. What do you and Finn listen too when you guys work out, or when you’re by yourself? Broadly, or as detailed as you like.”

“Oh. Hmm.” You bit your lip. “I dunno, Miz. This might be the harder question. My music choices are all over the place. It really depends on what mood I’m in. Reading takes calmer music… unless I need it epic. Daily life takes something else, and working out is as enthusiastic and encouraging and loud as I can stand it. I can tweet out specific bands later once I’ve had more time if you’d like.”

“I would appreciate that, thank you, Y/N.” Without missing a beat Miz continued. “What are your thoughts on Elias’s music? He’s shown that he’s got quite the range of styles.”

It should have been obvious this was coming. You fiddled with the mic as you tried to find the most PG version of your opinion to share. “Elias’s music?” You chuckled. “He’s got skill on the guitar, anyone can hear that. But as for his singing… some of his notes aren’t, shall we say, always on key.” The audience oohed as Miz reeled back. “But I might be flattered to receive one of his insult compositions. He’s pretty clever, I’ll—”

The strumming of a guitar cut you off. Miz stood and smugly clapped along with the crowd while you gripped your mic tightly. At the same time, you couldn’t keep a smile off your face. This could be fun. You made your way to the opposite of the ring as Elias stood on the apron. He took the mic from Miz.

“You got somethin’ to say to my face, Y/N?”

“I knew you were tone deaf, Elias, but I’m pretty sure you heard me.” A giggle escaped from you as even Miz looked back at you, incredulous. Curtis took a few steps away from you as Elias stepped through the ropes.

“Oh really?

“Yes. Why? You got a problem with some honest feedback?”

“I do when it comes from someone who doesn’t have an ounce of knowledge about talent or wrestling,” Elias smirked as your head tilted in confusion. What was he driving at?

“I have to have some talent, even if it’s just a bit of strategy since I beat you last week.”

“Anyone can come in half-way through a match and use the timing to their advantage.”

You stepped towards the center of the ring; Elias matched your steps. “Awe. Is your ego bruised? Do you go through this same crisis every time you lose a match?”

“Are you always this argumentive? Strategy or timing, you couldn’t replicate the results if you tried.”

There’s the finish line. “I couldn’t? Oh sweetie, I could pin you anytime anyplace. But I’ll always remember you as my first on Raw.” You winked at him. His cheeks twitched to suppress a smile. His eyes followed your tongue as it darted out to wet your lips. “Anytime. Anyplace. Like here and now… if you’re feeling up to it. Or do you have some drifting to do?”

“Actually, I have some wrestling to do. I’ve got a match tonight already, but if you want to use your angle with Kurt, my schedule is open next week.”

“Woah, woah, woah!” Miz stepped between you. “Make matches on your own time. This is my show and…”

“Shut up, Miz!” “We’ll leave when we’re good and ready!”

You and Elias shared a confused look while Miz blustered. “The nerve of you two. I’m the Intercontinental Champion! When my hand goes up your mouth…”

You swung and landed a fist directly to Miz’s jaw. Elias kicked Curtis in the chest before he could get to you guys. He watched you walk by and eyed your form as you left the ring.

“I’ll see you next week, Elias.”

“It’s a date.”

Later, you ran into Finn backstage. He was sweaty from his fight teamed up with Apollo Crews and Titus against Elias and his former friends Gallows and Anderson.

“Whot was that?” he asked, diving right into your interview.

“That was fun. I’ve got a match next week. And I got to be a part of my favorite ending of Miz TV. It’s been a good night.”

Finn squinted at you. “Fun?”

“Yes fun. That wasn’t all I’ve done tonight; I’ve still been sleuthing like we discussed. But I haven’t seen Bray all night. Not backstage, no interference in your match. And nobody I’ve talked too knows where he’s gone too when not sending messages from his rocking chair.” You sighed. “Either he doesn’t see you as a threat anymore, or he’s planning something. I don’t know which is worse.”

“Agreed. Please, be careful. He’s shifty. And stop flirtin’ with Elias.”

“I wasn’t flirting!” You shuffled under Finn’s knowing gaze. “Not much anyways. What’s the phrase? Keep your friends close and your enemies closer?”

“But not too close.”

You stepped closer to Finn and poked him in the chest. “I’ll get as close as I want, Finn Balor. I can win my own battles, thank you very much.”

Finn glared at you, then let it slip back into this toothy grin. “You are insufferable. Like an annoying little sister.”

“Admit it, you wouldn’t want it any other way.” You giggled as Finn nodded in defeat, then followed him down the hallway.


	3. Keep Your Power Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your “date” has come up with Elias. Finn is still anxious that Bray is going to try something, so he stays ringside and proves to be a helpful friend. But the night does not end in any way that you could have foreseen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter is getting more fun to write. Thank you guys for all of the sweet notes you’ve been leaving on the other parts. I hope you continue to enjoy this series as it moves forward (or lovingly hate it as drama gets a shot of angst.) Please continue to kudo and comment your reactions to this. If you’ve got theories of what will happen next or things that don’t feel right, let me know. Here’s the next part for your pleasure!

From the darkness of the Gorilla, you heard Elias sang about the city hosting Raw. He didn’t mention you. It made your skin vibrate with the thought of irritating him enough to incite a song dedicated to you. But maybe you were getting ahead of yourself.

Finn popped his collar next to you, giving you a nod as your music started. Even from the stage, you could feel Elias’s irritation from the interruption. Swallowing a giggle, you let your face settle into a sly grin against his frown. He gave a shout and stomped off to hand his guitar out of the ring as Finn’s music swell up through yours. Finn stepped out to the deafening cheers of the Balor Club. If you didn’t need the focus so much, you would have smiled as big as your face would have let you. Finn motioned to the ring and stepped in time with you down the ramp.

You heard Corey as you and Finn walked by the announce table. “Finn must not trust Elias, or possibly even Bray who’s been quiet for a few weeks now, to not corrupt this ‘no disqualification’ fight tonight. Y/N might want to keep an eye out for the guitar, too.” Finn grinned at you at the comment. In the ring, you lifted your arms with his entrance with a bright smile that threatened to send your cheeks into spasms, unable to hold it back any longer. Finn took your jacket and rolled out. He waved off your warning face. He wouldn’t interfere unless absolutely necessary. Seeing him ready to spring at the drop of a hat helped keep your heart from thundering out of your chest. It had been a long time since you had gotten to fight with your best friend nearby.

The bell rang and you met Elias in the center of the ring.

“Hello,” he rumbled with a slight nod.

“Hi.” Again, you could feel your cheeks twitch with a smile you didn’t want to show.

Elias held out his hand for a handshake. Your gut told you to slap it away or to use it against him, but a small voice in your head told you to take it as a sign of sportsmanship. A split second after the shake, you bounced away from one another, taking turns stalking and waiting for the other to make the first move.

He moved first, forcing you into a battle of strength that you quickly lost. He forced you back into his corner, taking until the four count to move out of your space. He grinned at the ref, already sure that this would be an easy fight. Your sidekick into his stomach was sure to change his mind quickly. You followed up with a series of kicks. Elias stumbled back, coming to sit on the bottom rope in the opposite corner.

“Huh,” he said.

You smirked at him. Screw hiding your smiling. You were going to enjoy this match and not worry about what faces you made.

Elias was already to his feet and rushing towards you when you moved out of the corner. Elias misread your jump and felt the full effect of a sling-blade, making you laugh. He growled and smiled at you, shoving off your first attempt to pin him. He rolled you to your back and trapped your shoulders under his large hands.

“This is not going to be your night, sweetheart. I promise.”

You kicked your way at two. “We’ll see about that.”

“Not here for a month yet and you’re already using cliché quotes at me? I just lost the last sliver of respect for you.”

You shut him up with more kicks and a few punches. “I don’t need your respect. I’ve done just fine without it.” Even so, you winked at him as he staggered to his feet. You shouldn’t have. The half-blindness, even for just the split second, was enough to block out the oncoming left hook. You rolled out of the ring to take a breather.

Finn was by your side in an instant. “You a’right?”

“Yeah. I know, I know. Less flirting, more fighting. Any tips you can’t hold back any longer?”

Finn smiled. “This is a no disqualifications match, right?” You nodded and let understanding wash over you as he lifted up the ring curtain to reveal the storage of chairs and kendo sticks. He nodded in agreement as you pulled out a chair. His eyes widened, and you turned just in time to avoid Elias’s oncoming shoulder, sending the musician falling back as you attacked that shoulder with the chair. Finn stepped away after giving your back one last encouraging pat.

You gave Elias a few more strikes from the chair, sending him reeling towards the sound booth. It didn’t register that you didn’t have the upper hand until the guitar came rushing towards your face. You dropped the chair and hit the deck, rolling back to your feet a short distance away.

“Hey! Hang on a second.” You kept your hands up until he lowered the instrument/weapon, having lost the element of surprise, and then reached under the ring. Elias caught the kendo stick you threw to him. “Don’t mess up another one of your guitars. They are beautiful and don’t deserve to be smashed. Please.” You waited until Elias gave the guitar back to a techie before rolling into the ring.

Elias brought the kendo stick with him, swinging it around like a baseball bat. With a stutter of frustration, you realized you had left the steel chair on the floor. Elias saw the thought pass across your face and smiled. He chased you to the ropes. The tip of the kendo stick kept you off balance as he dug it into your chest, pinning you against the ropes.

“Finn, no!” You knocked the stick out of the way as Finn rolled into the ring. Elias swung at him, but you stepped between them, taking the shot to your back. You grit your teeth against screaming and weakly pushed Finn away. “I’ve got this. Trust me. That was the deal. I take care of Elias, you watch for Bray.” You waited until your best friend was on the floor again before turning back to your opponent.

The turn was just in time to see the stick coming your way, but not enough to avoid it.

You crumbled to your knees with the strike, then arched as Elias hit you again. You could hear Finn growl.

Elias tossed the weapon away. He picked you up by your hair and then power-bombed you. Your vision flickered when you hit the canvas. The following three-count sounded in the back of your mind as if hearing it through a canyon or an underwater cave.

Finn rolled into the ring, but Elias ducked out on another side. He smirked and winked at you as Finn helped you to your feet. Once you were steady, Finn went to the ropes and shouted at Elias, “I’m gunna kick yer arse!” Finn’s fuming wasn’t enough to keep Elias from sending you one last little wave, then hastily exiting up the ramp. You joined him at the ropes, whispering that you were fine though rubbing the back of your head.

The lights flickered out. When they came back, Bray Wyatt’s face was on the jumbo screen smirking down at you and Finn. Irritated, you turned away and went for some mics. No way was this going to be a one-sided conversation.

“Hello, Finn. Have you rested enough for your mortal form to survive the toil of Raw?” Bray giggled as you rejoined Finn and handed him a mic. “And Y/N, I had hoped our introductions would be in person, but fate did not allow such circumstances.”

“Good grief,” you mumbled under your breath, “he’s even more annoying than I thought.”

“Whot do ya want, Bray?” Finn’s chest rose and fell rapidly as he tried to keep his calm.

“I have some advice, from a god to a demon. And to the one who befriends them.”

“All lack of respect due,” you growled, “we don’t really want it.” The Balor Club cheered in agreement; Finn grinned and nudged your arm in solidarity.

“Go back ta yer backwoods, Bray. Find some other wrestl’r ta play with. This man, and demon, Balor Club is done with the mind games.”

Bray leaned forward in his chair, a laugh rumbling through the sound system. “But that is what I have come to warn you about, Finn Balor. Your power in the Balor Club relies on your ability to keep them entertained. To protect their fickle minds from being stolen by the next best thing. Keep your power close, old friend. It can be taken in the blink of an eye. You are not out of the woods yet.” Bray let out another eerie laugh that was cut off by the flickering of the screen.

When the lights came back up, you could see how white Finn’s knuckles were against the black paint on the mic. You shared a look, then went backstage, both deep in silent thought.

Charlie caught up with you and stepped in front of Finn. “Finn, Bray has seemingly been unable to move on from his obsession with the Demon King. What are your thoughts on his ‘advice?’” She held out her mic.

Finn took a deep breath and sighed. “Charlie, Bray can give all the advice he likes. But it doesn’ mean a ting. Tha Balor Club is not easily swayed by ‘nex big tings,’ he’s too shifty to know reliability when he sees it. My pow’r is just fine, and will be if Bray ever stomachs up enough to show his face in the ring again.”

“What are you going to do about Elias? You seemed pretty angry with his actions tonight as well.”

“Elias will get his due. I’m sure he’s already talkin’ ta Kurt to set the match.”

“We’ll be ready,” you said. Charlie moved the mic so you could be heard. You looked at Finn and said, “you were there for my match, I’ll be there for yours. I know you can handle Elias on your own, but with what Bray said, I’m not leaving your side open for some Wyatt mischief. We’ll be ready, Charlie.”

Charlie was left standing in the hallway as you and Finn left to come up with a plan… if there was anything that could be planned.


	4. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Finn is distracted fighting with Elias, Y/N has to deal with the sudden arrival of Bray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I wasn’t too obvious leading up to the plot twist in this chapter. Elias’s song is based on The Civil War’s “The One That Got Away.” Please have mercy; poetry and songwriting is not my thing. Anyways and as always, please let me know how you’re liking this series, what you think is going to happen, or any other notes with kudos and comments. Now please enjoy this newest chapter!

With the single light on the ring, the crowd let up a mixture of boos and applause. Elias began his usual spiel, introducing himself and asking who wanted to walk with him. He was impressed by the swell of applause at his question.

“Now tonight I have a special song. It is dedicated not just to my opponent this week, but to my opponent last week as well.” He absently strummed his guitar, gathering his thoughts, then began.

“To the one known as Y/N and Finn

To the ones that follow them like sheep

I wish you were the ones

I wish you were the ones that’d go away

“I got caught up by the chase

And lost sight of ev’ry other thing

I wish you were the ones

I wish you were the ones that’d go away

“Oh, If I could go back in time when Y/N

Was just a name I would hear

In the stories of an Irish demon out of place

Oh, I wish I’d never ever seen your face

I wish you were the ones

Wish you were the ones that’d go away.”

You were able to hold Finn back so Elias could finish his song. But as soon as it ended, you gave a nod to the techie so they could que Finn’s music before Elias could collect his adoration. Finn did the intro of his entrance alone, then at the part where he would begin to walk down the ramp, you joined him. You kept your eyes on Elias, observing his reaction to every movement Finn made. From the floor, you joined the Balor Club in doing Finn’s entrance. That was never going to get old.

The bell rang and the match was called for one fall. Finn passed you his jacket to lay on the stairs while Elias ripped his shirt in half. You rolled your eyes at how dramatic they both were. The guys had just started to circle one another when the lights dimmed and flickered. They sprang back from one another and watched their own backs as Bray’s face stuttered onto the screen.

He didn’t say anything. Just cackled. Then his voice changed, heightened, and his face shimmered to include the burlap veil of Sister Abigail. Her laughter was just as eerie and sent chills down your spine. You jumped as Finn kneeled and placed his hand on your shoulder. Together you watched Bray’s face change back, then flicker out. Your heart was thundering in your chest long before the lights came on.

Finn and Elias shared a questioning look. Finn sighed. Elias shrugged before rushing forward to start the fight. Watching Elias fight up close revealed how much he didn’t hold back when he fought you. It pleased you how he regarded you as an equal in the ring. Neither of the men was underestimating the other. They exchanged hits and grumbled underhanded insults exemplary of the old rivalry between them. You found yourself flinching when either of them hit the canvas hard or took a painful-looking hit.

The lights flickered again.

You kept your eyes on Finn in the ring, assuming Bray would appear as close to him as possible.

That was a mistake.

Finn spun around in the ring looking for Bray in the dim illumination. Elias had backed off into a corner, leaving the two supernatural beings to take each other out. His eyes grew wide as he looked past Finn and past you on the floor. The hair bristled on the back of your neck.

“Balor!” He pointed behind you.

Finn spun around just in time to see Bray’s arms wrap around your throat and waist. Your scream was cut off as everything went black.

Finn stood frozen in shock. His eyes darted over the spot where you once stood as if you would reappear just as quickly.

The slight bounce of the canvas brought his attention back to Elias who was walking to the center of the ring.

Elias had his hands up in peace. “Pin me.”

“What?”

“Pin me and go after her. Or let me pin you. Don’t just stand there.” Elias lowered his hands and motioned for Finn to fight him.

Finn gave a shout, then used his boiling rage to attack Elias. The Drifter fell quickly and didn’t fight back as the ref counted to three.

They were both out of the ring like a shot. On the ground they froze, eyeing each other warily. With a nod, they ran up the ramp and backstage together to look for you.


	5. Under the White Hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it is revealed that the battle to take Y/N back from Bray is more complicated than expected, Elias makes a deal that may result in him joining the Wyatt family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me comments on what you like/dislike about the series. Without further ado, here’s part 5. Please don’t hate me.

The arena pulsed with light. Crimson. Deep blues. Blinding white. Then a single white light fell on the rocking chair set up at the bottom of the ramp.

The figure sitting in the chair was wearing a white robe trimmed in decaying silver. A low laugh sounded from under the hood as fireflies began to show up in the seats.

I laughed out loud at the gasp when Bray placed his hand on my shoulder. Standing, I joined him as he led the way up the stairs with his lamp, sitting on the ropes to ease my step into the ring.

I had arrived.

Bray circled around me, spinning in glee before blowing out the lantern. I gave him the mic from my sleeve, keeping my back to the ramp and stage so I could watch him be happy in a way he had not been in a long time. His cheeks almost squeezed his eyes shut with how wide he was smiling. Lifting the mic, Bray let a giggle escape past his lips. I felt my face twitch as I suppressed a grin.

“Sister Abigail has come.”

He motioned towards me as the arena erupted with a cacophony of noises. Cheers, boos, and the frantic yelling made my blood feel alive. I remained still, basking in the welcome.

“Everything is about to change,’ Bray continued. “Nothing in the WWE will be left untouched. Power incarnate stands before you. Dissenters will fall at our feet and shudder as she passes her judgment.” He laughed and again spun, facing each wall of adoring followers. “Too long has she waited in the darkness. Her light will shine over all of the world that I hold in my hand.”

I couldn’t help but smile now. Bray had always found a way to make his childish phrases sound so promising and dangerous.

I allowed myself to smile brighter as the music of Finn Balor played through the silver and blue lights. I could feel that he forewent summoning the dramatic smoke, though he brought something… someone else.

“Bray,” Finn growled. “Where is Y/N? If you ‘ave…”

“Y/N is no more.” My voice echoed through the space, summoning silence as they all waited for me to continue. My fingers played with the edges of my hood, then flicked to remove it. “There is only me.”

Turning, I beheld Finn Balor and Elias standing side by side. My vessel was indeed powerful if she could force these men to put aside their long feud. Bray had chosen well. I kept my eyes on Finn as he struggled to fight past Elias shouting for Y/N.

“Drifter,” I said. They stilled. Listening. “Elias. I have a proposition for you.” Bray appeared to my right. Right where he should be. “Bray has told me so much about you. I have watched from the ether and seen your skill in this squared circle. The skill with your guitar and your voice. It saddens me to hear you interrupted almost every week. To hear your skills ignored and passed over. To see how your talent in the ring is overshadowed by those with less.” I licked my lips. Elias had barely blinked since I began speaking. “What would you be willing to sacrifice to have people to walk with you? To have the respect you deserve as you cleanse city after city with your music? Come to the ring if you are willing to hear this proposition.” I stepped back, mirrored by Bray.

Elias stayed still for several seconds.

Impatience boiled inside my chest until I breathed it away. I had been lost in the ether for quite some time. A few seconds would be nothing to the years.

The Drifter took a step forward. Finn threw away the mic and grabbed at him, halting his choice.

“Back off, Balor,” I said. “I will have an offer for you as well soon enough. Until then, bite your tongue. Elias has made his choice.” I held out my hand, encouraging Elias to continue forward.

They shared one last look. Balor’s face contorted in rage before he spun on his heel and left the stage. Elias stood slightly turned to hear the leader of the Balor Club walk away. When he was satisfied Balor would not come back, he made his way down the ramp and stood before the ring. His eyes searched my face, looking for any remnant of Y/N. When he found none, he joined us in the ring, motioning for me to continue.

“Join us,” I said simply. “Be the first to join this new generation of the Wyatt Family. The Eater of Worlds, Myself, and the Drifter, who would be adrift alone no longer. Who could stand against us? Like the power triumvirates of old, we can disintegrate this world to ash. Think back to Sparta, Athens, Thebes. Pompey, Crassus, and Julius Caesar. The rule of three has always been on this earth. Would you be wise enough to become one of those great men?” I held out my hand, offering Elias to take it.

Elias looked at my hand. Looked up at her face, my face. He bit his lip and turned to leave.

“Elias.”

He stopped, shoulders rippling with the clarity of her voice.

“One week. Come and see the power you could have, if only for one week.” I could feel Bray bristling behind me. “One pin in return for one week. Fight Bray.” I turned so they could see each other. “Meet Bray in this ring. Win, I never bring up this offer to you again. Lose… and join my family for one week. If at the end of that time you do not feel like your talents are being appreciated you can forgo the offer. But,” I stepped closer to him, “respect like this will be hard to give up.”

“Sister…” Bray’s voice whispered to me. My eyes flicked to his, blazing with hellfire. His temples rippled as he ground his teeth. I slowly faced Elias once more.

“Do we have a bargain?”

He nodded.

|***|

From my rocking chair, I watched the match. Bray was conflicted. I had not discussed adding family members so soon with him. He wavered between letting Elias win and following my leadership. Twice he had caught Elias to give him my kiss. Twice he had let Elias twist his way out. I knew his pride would win out in the end. As much as he wanted to keep the power between us for a little longer, he would not let himself be bested tonight.

Not that it should be difficult. Elias was distracted. He kept looking past Bray to me. But not looking at me. Looking for her.

Strength. Speed. Tricks. Both men used everything in their arsenal. Bray tipped back from the ropes, freezing Elias’s steps. Elias hesitantly kicked Bray into the ropes as Bray surged forward. It wouldn’t be long now.

I dug my nails into the wood of the armrests as Elias captured Bray for the Drift Away. His eyes caught mine again. I held his gaze, giving Elias pause enough for Bray to wriggle his way free and finally take Elias down to the mat. I was standing in the ring even before the end of the three count, helping Elias to his feet with the finishing bell.

“Abigail,” he said with a nod, squeezing my small hand in his.

“Elias.”

As soon as I felt Bray’s hand on my shoulder, the lights flickered around us and I took Elias with us out of the ring.

With each passing day, Elias grew stronger. Faster. In sync when teaming with Bray while I watched from my chair.

After a week of house shows, the drifter had embraced becoming Elias Wyatt.


	6. Survivor Series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elias solidifies his position in the Wyatt Family by teaming up with bray against former members of the family: Luke Harper and Erik Rowan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little snippet/interlude.

He had already changed. Where Bray had taken weeks to convert and years to strengthen, Elias was already hitting harder and leaving no room for mercy. I laughed openly as Elias tossed Luke to Bray to hit.

Luke and Erik. Now Bludgeon Brothers. They would pay for their betrayal. At fault or not in Bray’s loose hold, they would pay.

I remained sitting as Erik came flying over the ropes and rolled to my feet. He heaved himself to his feet, stumbling around until he realized where he was. My eyes caught his. He stepped back, no longer controlling his own steps. Three, then four steps later he was backed against the ring.

Right into the grasp of Elias.

Erik put up a minimal fight as the Drifter hauled him into the ring. He once again struggled as Elias tipped him back for his ‘Drift Away’, then moved no more.

One. Two. Three.

Bray and Elias took their moment in the ring, then Bray brought me a mic. Elias pushed my chair to one side as I stood. In the ring, Luke rolled out of the corner where he had been lying comatose and helped Erik to his feet. They stayed in the middle of the ring, glaring at us.

“My prodigals. You have been cleansed of your waywardness.” Bray chuckled next to me. “You are forgiven. When Raw has been wholly cleansed of doubt and discontent, I will return for you. Prepare yourselves, and Smackdown, for the return of the Wyatt Family, reformed.” I turned and found Bray and Elias each with an arm outstretched to lead me up the ramp. Bray side-eyed Elias, a possessive frown bubbling just under the surface.

I took both of their arms with a proud smile.

At the top of the ramp, I turned, giving one last look at our Smackdown family members, flanked by the oldest and newest Wyatt’s.

We would be unstoppable.


	7. Conspiracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elias has been accepted into the Wyatt family but takes a risk too soon and talks to Finn Balor. He is set in a match with Abigail herself with the freedom of Y/N on the line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more part after this!

He had hoped the stroll down the back hallways would be private, not that the lack of a camera crew would have stopped Abigail and Bray from finding out anyway. He was looking for someone and hoping not to find them. He failed in the second task. Elias took a deep breath and approached Finn Balor sitting on a crate. His shoulders were rolled back and bruised from his victory last week against Samoa Joe. Finn had not forgotten about the Universal, but the absence of Y/N had him distracted.

“Wot do you want?” Finn didn’t look up from his phone. “Are ya not enjoyin’ your new… alliance?”

“Finn…”

“No.” Finn leapt to his feet and pinned Elias to the wall. “I know wot you’re doin’. You’re trying to save her from the inside.”

“You don’t,” Elias gasped behind Finn’s forearm, “you don’t think it will work?” He made eye contact with the leader of the Balor Club. No hate. No pleading. Just… resignation.

Finn sighed and stepped back. He waited for Elias to catch his breath before continuing. “Abigail will corrupt you before ya can get close enough t’ do anythin’ for Y/N. But…”

Elias held his breath and rubbed his throat.

“…if ya need help at any point, jus’ let me know.” They shared a nod. “Now ya better get yerself to tha ring. They’ll be looking for ya. And be careful.”

Finn sat back down on the crate with a sigh while Elias finished his stroll. The weight she had tried so hard to eliminate from his shoulders was back.

|***|

The fireflies flickered out as the lights came on around us. Bray paced back and forth behind me livid, and relieved.

“Drifter,” I sang into the mic. “You are late.”

“I’m here Abigail.”

I heard Bray growl. Turning, I saw Elias standing in the ring behind us with his guitar over his shoulder. Calm. Collected. Grinning like a child who has just come out of the best hiding place in the house because he couldn’t be found.

I smiled. “So you are. By your smile, I have to observe that you enjoyed your time with us.” The crowd let out a mixture of cheers and boos. I raised a finger to my lips and they silenced. “And yet, you have betrayed us.” Bray giggled while Elias’s face fell. “You owed me… us a week of allegiance. That time is not yet up. You broke our bargain, Drifter.”

Elias shifted on his feet. His fingers twiddled on the neck of his guitar and his Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat.

“But I know how easy it is to be swayed in this world.” I motioned out to the crowd around us. An idea slipped into my mind and I smiled. “I’ll make one more deal with you, Elias, one more chance. Fight Bray, again. If you win, you can leave with no repercussions, though do not expect peace if our paths cross again. Lose, you stay and continue to reap the benefits you seem to care so flippantly about.”

Elias side-eyed Bray. I could almost see the wheels turning in his head while he considered. He took a deep breath. “I agree. But I want to fight you.”

I twisted my head in confusion. “A fight for my soul? Oh, Elias, it doesn’t exist anymore,” I laughed.

“Not yours.”

Oh. The Drifter was more lovesick than I gave him credit for. “You mean to fight for Y/N’s soul. It doesn’t exist anymore, either.” Elias stared me down, refusing to back down. There could be other members to Bray and I, but if we lost our first for such a trifle reason… I looked back at Bray. He did not approve. “But I accept.”

Bray’s fists strangled invisible creatures at his sides. Elias nodded and moved to set his guitar outside the ring.

“But not right now.” My voice froze him in place. “If this is truly a match for something that matters so much to you, then it should be later tonight so you may have time to prepare. And to converse with your rival turned confidant: Finn Balor.” I smiled sticky sweet and met his terrified gaze. 

Bray sat on the ropes so I could lead us both to the bottom of the ramp. As I drew up my hood I turned one last time to Elias.

“Drifter, if you do win this match, and if you and Balor find some way to rescue Y/N, have you thought about how broken she will be? For I will not give up this vessel lightly.” I licked my lips. “Which one of you she will run to for comfort, and which one will be forgotten?” Bray and I left Elias in the ring to ponder these final questions.

|***|

Elias did not sing.

His fingers danced across the strings, playing his heart in notes and melodies that only he could understand. And yet once he was done, the entire arena gave him glory. One body. One mind. One heart.

When I won, they would become part of the Wyatt body.

The guitar’s chords were drowned out by Bray’s entrance music. The arena was dark except for the fireflies and the spotlight that followed me to the ring. Elias backed into a corner so Bray had room to circle me with his lantern. He blew out the light and circled me one more time before moving to stand on the floor. Elias and I stood on opposite ends for a second, then I let my cloak fall from my shoulders.

The blood-red ring gear was of my design. It hugged my curves and did not hide what others would call flaws. I am a woman, one who has endured centuries of hardships and I have always found myself on top. If Bray were the head of the family, he would never have let me fight in such apparel. If he had let me fight at all. But he was not in charge.

I nodded at the ref, who gave the signal for the bell to ring. The match had begun.

We met in the center. I held out my hand for him to shake with a smile. When he did not take my hand, I tilted my head to observe his conflicted face. Then I let Y/N’s muscle memory take over. Her kicks were powerful, continuously sending Elias stumbling back for several steps.

I growled when Elias’s strength began to get the upper hand. So I moved faster. Smarter. Noted weaknesses and used them.

But I made a mistake.

Bray was celebrating and applauding my skill. When I turned back from his appreciation, Elias was there. I was caught and every step I took entangled me in his next move. Elias lifted me up onto his shoulders. With a shriek I fell towards the mat, arching with the connection. I twisted out of the way before Elias could try for a pin, but my sight failed mid-crawl.

|***|

You blinked your eyes hard trying to get rid of the blinding white ring around everything. Looking up, you realized you were sitting in the ring. But you had just been on the floor? Watching Finn and Elias fight. No. Something had happened.

Bray.

You shuddered and twisted to look for him and Finn. Instead, you saw Elias staring down at you, ready to attack.

“Elias?”

What was going on?

You gripped the side of your head as searing pain filled your mind and body. Then all faded to black.

|***|

I growled and launched myself to my feet, stumbling back into the corner. Elias was eyeing me oddly. Bray circled along the outside of the ring to me, but I paced the ring away from him, mind reeling.

This had to end. Now.

I eyed Bray. He read the message and nodded back, circling the ring to stand behind Elias. I kept my focus on the Drifter, making sure he only saw me. He stepped back as I spun, then fell back as I kicked up at his face. Bray was ready for him. He trapped Elias in the ropes in the full sight of the ref. With a nod from my head, Bray began to rain down blows to Elias’s chest. He continued past the ringing of the bell halting the match.

“Your winner, by disqualification, Elias.”

Bray released him. Elias crumpled to the mat to my feet. I motioned for a mic.

“Drifter. You are cast out from the Wyatt family.”

I turned and stepped out of the ring, picking up my cloak on the way by. I pulled the hood up and rushed up the ramp, not trusting my usual way of travel.

How had she broken through?


	8. Flirting With Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elias tries one more time to expel Abigail from Y/N. While she is teamed up with Bray, Elias has to make an alliance himself with something equally as powerful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is: the last chapter. I’m also leaving it a little open-ended so there is room to continue, but not necessarily right now. I’ve applied for a job with the WWE, so please keep your fingers crossed for me! As always, if you like my style please comment and kudo. Now please enjoy!

Kurt Angle anxiously searched backstage. He almost bumped into the man he was looking for when he walked around a corner. “Elias.” The Drifter ignored him, choosing instead to continue plucking at his guitar strings. He only stopped walking when Kurt placed his hand on his shoulder. “Now hang on. Just… are you sure you want to do this?”

Elias looked forward down the hall. He shook Kurt’s hand off his shoulder and continued to play as he walked away.

In the arena, the fireflies were already out and dancing as Bray led the way through the darkness with his lantern. I followed close behind. I stepped through the ropes held open for me and came to stop in the middle of the ring. Bray circled me with his lantern, gleeful. But when he blew out the lantern, the arena lights did not brighten the space. Instead, they drowned it in red light. We both turned confused to the stage just in time to see Elias walk out into a spotlight.

His fingers paused just over the strings, then sank to the body. He knocked twice. Paused. Then twice again. Pause. Two knocks. The arena went wild as they recognized the heartbeat of the demon.

Elias stepped to one side as fog billowed up from the stage and the speakers summoned up his music. Moments later, Balor crawled out of the smoke covered in red and black paint, sharp teeth framing his torso from shoulder to shoulder. He stood and clawed at the sky, then began to skulk down the ramp. Elias laid his precious guitar on the edge of the stage before following.

When the show of power was done, and the lights came up, Bray faced Elias and I faced Balor in the middle of the ring.

The announcing peasant shuffled to stand somewhat behind the referee keeping us apart. “This tag team match is scheduled for one fall and is a no disqualification match.” He tried to continue with his dribble, but couldn’t find the air and hurried out of the ring.

We separated into our opposite corners as the bell rang. I stepped out of the ropes and saw Balor do the same. Elias and Bray would have the first round. The Drifter attacked first and did not look in my direction once during his time. He kept his focus on the opponent in front of him. Elias was incredibly trusting of the Demon King to watch his back, but then I guess at their core they had the same goal in mind. A goal that would lead to their destruction.

Elias fell back into his corner where Balor tagged himself in. Bray wisely took several steps back. He turned to look at me and grinned. I stepped into the ring when the tag had been passed.

A hush fell over the crowd after a second’s worth of excitement. I towered over his pounce-ready form as we circled each other, hackles on edge as we waited for the other to launch. For a moment I thought he would try to throw me off-rhythm by giving the tag back to Elias, but he stood to his full height and lunged. I was backed into an unclaimed corner where Balor used his shoulder as a battering ram into my stomach. When he crawled back, I took the moment to hold myself up by the top ropes, arms outstretched like a spider on her guard.

With a chuckle I sank to my toes and hands, matching the Demon King’s stance. He growled and bared his teeth. I smiled back, enjoying the moment of mocking him. We took turns taking practice shots at each other. I pushed off the ropes, ready to sling-blade Balor. I again let my vessel’s muscle memory take over. She could wear down the demon, then I would finish him.

“Y/N!” Elias shouted.

You stumbled in your run and shivered. Elias had his hand outstretched for Finn, whose paint was already beginning to run.

“Abigail,” Bray called gruffly.

I shuddered. He called again, but I ignored him with a snarl and initiated my manic attack. Past Balor I saw Elias drop to the floor and run towards our corner, chasing Bray. Balor retained my attention until Bray began utilizing the no disqualification clause.

Outside the ring, Elias fell with a shout as Bray hit him across the chest with a kendo stick. I stumbled, dropping to my knees against my will, shaken to my core. Balor took the chance to bounce off the ropes and speed towards me. I heard Bray call my name just as Balor’s knee collided with my forehead. My head jerked, and I fell completely to the mat. Rolling to my back I saw Elias take his turn with the kendo stick on Bray. He scrambled away, but Elias kicked him into the steps out of my view.

Then I heard the growl.

Looking up, Balor was on the top rope. He bared his teeth and leapt. My chest felt the full Coup de Grace and I couldn’t find the strength to move as he pinned me.

One. Two. Three.

The Wyatt’s had lost. I had lost. Unacceptable.

Elias entered the ring and joined Balor in standing over me. I rolled to the ropes and used them to pull myself to my feet. With a screech, I launched towards their throats, but Elias scooped me onto his shoulders. I hurtled towards the mat, shuddering with the collision.

You groaned in pain.

I clawed at the mat, but Elias picked me up again. He dropped me harder.

Your back arched. Still, you felt like you were seeing the world from under water.

You… I rolled a bit a way, gasping for breath. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bray’s head as he began to stumble to his feet. I reached for him, but then my view was obstructed by black boots.

Balor nodded at Elias, who lifted me again. I tried calling their names in her voice, but he only hesitated for a second. I fell.

You blinked hard and gingerly held your arms around your head. “Ow.” As the blinding lights began to fade away, you could see Finn observing you. He was still mostly covered in demon paint, but it was faded and missing in patches from where he had been hit. You winced as you turned to look at Elias. His chest was bleeding in stripes.

Balor crawled closer. You held your hand up towards his face. He shied away, eyes glaring.

“It’s me.” You stayed as still as possible, holding your breath as he came closer once more. You let it out as a sigh as he nuzzled your hand.

“Y/N.” He continued to say your name until the gruffness faded away into his usual smooth accent. Finn helped you to your feet and wrapped your arm around his shoulder for support. Once you were standing in the middle of the ring, you finally let yourself notice the cheers and applause coming from the crowd. You gave them a short wave, making them ecstatic.

“Heads up.” Elias nodded behind us. We followed his gaze as Bray walked around the ring to the stage side.

He stopped in front of us, expression hard and furious. Then his cheeks twitched. The corner of his mouth curled into a grin. The arena sank into curious silence as he began to chuckle, then giggle, then to laugh hard enough that his chest heaved. The stadium went dark and when the lights came back on he was nowhere to be seen.

You motioned for a mic. The ref passed one to each of you. “Think he’s given up?” You asked. The crowd booed, though there were a few hopeful cheers.

Finn chuckled. “Prob’ly not. He’ll be back, but not for a while.”

Elias fiddled with his mic, then stepped towards the ropes.

“Wait, please,” you said, grasping at his shoulder.

He paused and took your hand, lifting it to his lips and kissing your knuckles. “Anytime, sweetheart.”

Finn brought up his mic. “Elias, thank you. Really.”

Elias chuckled and ducked under the ropes. He backed up the ramp. “Don’t think this changes a thing. I’ll still kick your ass if you keep interrupting my music.” He stopped on the stage and picked up his guitar. “Y/N… good luck helping that disaster win back the Universal.”

“You won’t get close to it once I get it back,” Finn growled.

“Won’t need to. I’ve got my own plans.” With that, Elias was gone, leaving you and Finn in the ring surrounded by adoring Balor Club members.

Time to go to work.


End file.
